


Peace offering

by heramew



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Post-Game, rated M for past trauma and bits of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heramew/pseuds/heramew
Summary: A growl of protestation emanates from the other side of the bed as Alexandria gets up.“I know, love, but I’m already late.”
Relationships: Alexandria Hypatia/Lucia Pastor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Peace offering

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance because it's not as good as what I know I can write. I just had hypacia feels and needed to get them out of my system. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it nevertheless :)

**6:08am**

A growl of protestation emanates from the other side of the bed as Alexandria gets up.

“I know, love, but I’m already late.”

Lucia is the opposite of a morning person, and Hypatia knows it far too well. She still takes a minute to kiss her, and gently combs her short hair.

“I have to run, see you later.”

Lucia grumbles and falls back to sleep. She misses those times when Hypatia was working next door. Now that Addermire is operating as usual again, she leaves in the early morning and returns at the darkest hours.

The Month of Ice is the worst of all. For the children and the miners’ lungs, as well as – such a selfish thought - the coldness of the bedsheets after Hypatia leaves.

**8:45am**

The alarm clock rings, but Lucia is already up. She’s reviewing the program of tonight’s meeting with Paolo and some of the key figures from the Miners’ Union. She told Alexandria she wanted her to be there. Meetings are always so much calmer when she takes part. But it’s the Month of Ice, and she knows that her partner has a lot on her plate at the institute.

She leaves a little note on the table, in case Hypatia comes back while she’s still at the meeting.

**10:51am**

Lucia is happy to see that there are more volunteers at the Soup Kitchen than usual today. She greets them all individually before washing her hands and getting ready to chop the vegetables on her tray.

A question is asked, bringing Lucia back to reality. Someone forgot to pick up the fish.

“It’s no trouble, I’ll go get it.”

Lucia feels restless today. A little walk in the cold is exactly what she needs. She washes her hands again and shoves them into the pockets of her thick coat before leaving the building.

On the way, she can’t help but stop in front of the scrap dealer’s shop. There are two wedding rings in the shop windows, alongside worthless and eclectic items. Lucia feels conflicted. She knows that her late husband would have wanted her to move on after five years, but there is still a part of her that feels guilty about Hypatia, for opening her door, her heart, and her legs to her so naturally.

**1:12pm**

“Good job everyone. Remember that there’s a meeting going on tonight, and everyone can participate. Karnaca is still rebuilding, and this time, people are finally listening.”

The volunteers nod, some of them still washing their batch of dishes.

Lucia is technically on her lunch break, but she’s not in the mood to face her plate in front of an empty chair. In the past, she has thought about visiting Alexandria at Addermire, hoping to borrow the Good Doctor for an hour or two. But she knows Hypatia usually skips meals, either because she’s too busy tending to her patients, or simply because she couldn’t let go of her work.

They’ve known each other for a while now, Hypatia used to come to the Black Market to mend the wounds of the poorest, before the Coup. They would eat together sometimes. Lucia worries about her partner’s weight, worries about her thin wrists and sharp hipbones.

She worries that Alexandria is better at taking care of people than taking care of herself.

**3:36pm**

“I left clean bandages on the cupboard for the nurse. Don’t forget that you can ring the bell if you need anything.”

Hypatia closes the door behind her and writes down the name of her last morning patient on her sheet. Back in her office, she checks the clock and winces.

“Half past three already! And I still have five more patients to see this afternoon...”

There is a food tray on her desk, alongside with a note, an apology for delivering Hypatia’s meal later than usual. The food is freezing cold now, so Alexandria cuts a small piece of bread and nibbles on it on her way to the lab.

She knows that Lucia is going to be upset if she gets home and her stomach starts growling, so she tries to think of a peace offering.

**7:35pm**

“Are you alright Lucia?”

“Oh – Yeah I... Ah... Yeah, vegetables, sorry.”

“Do you want to take a break? You’ve been running everywhere since this morning.”

Lucia looks at the same carrot she’s been holding for long minutes without peeling it.

“Alright, I think I need five minutes and a cigarette. I’ll be right back.”

She feels tired, but with reasons. It has been one of the longest weeks she’s had in months, with a meeting almost every evening. But tomorrow is Sunday, and she’ll be able to sleep. And more importantly, she’ll have the warmth of Hypatia with her.

**10:12pm**

Alexandria gets off the carriage and adjusts the collar of her coat. The wind doesn’t seem willing to stop, and she knows that by the time she’ll arrive at Lucia’s place, her hair will be covered in dust.

“Hello? Lucia?”

The house is empty, but it doesn’t take long for Hypatia to notice the note on the table. She reads it and smiles softly. She knows she has not been home often this month, and there are days when she feels guilty to leave in the early hours, and come back to Lucia already sleeping. And despite all this, her partner has never accused her of spending too much time at Addermire. Because she knows, and because she cares for these people the same way Hypatia does.

Dating Lucia has brought a new perspective to her. Of course, it did not come without sacrifices, but knowing that she’ll always have arms to come home to made Hypatia look at the bigger picture. And this love, this powerful, contagious affection they have for each other. Lucia is so caring, charismatic and compassionate, no wonder why Alexandria fell for her like a child.

**10:42pm**

The familiar sound of Lucia’s keys unlocking the door fills Alexandria’s heart with joy, and doubles it when she sees the delighted surprise on her face.

“You’re home!”

Hypatia finds herself caught into a tight embrace, and Lucia doesn’t seem ready to let go of her just yet. Her face is buried against the collar of her shirt, against her collarbone. One of Lucia’s hands slides softly on her waist, resting on the left side of her ribcage. Her eyes settle on the table, and she realises that her partner is holding a knife and a half-peeled potato.

“Are you... cooking?”

She asks, eyebrows arched so high that Hypatia can’t help but guffaw softly.

“Well I was... I thought you would appreciate if I made dinner. You’re always the one cooking.”

Lucia stands up and smirks.

“That, love, is because last time, you set the stove on fire.”

Alexandria pouts.

“It wasn’t my fault. Your stove is _ancient._ ”

“Says the one who’s using equipment that dates back to the first Kaldwin Emperor...”

Hypatia rolls her eyes but can’t conceal her smile.

Lucia sits down at the table to give her a hand, and dinner is ready in no time. She can easily guess that Hypatia has skipped her lunch, but she knows what a peace offering looks like, so she simply wraps her arms around her waist while the food is cooking.

**11:58pm**

Legs tangled, fingers intertwined, noses touching. Nothing will ever be able to replicate the amount of bliss and peace they both feel bathing them. Lucia always marvels at how soft Hypatia’s skin is, despite the harsh dust winds, and the cold seasprays on her way to Addermire. Her hands are so delicate, and despite the scars – testimony of a more _violent_ past she had never wished for – they are the smoothest hands the widow has ever felt.

Lucia’s skin is thick and tanned, and her hands are burnt because of the manual labour, but she knows how much Hypatia likes how they feel, especially between her legs.

The thought makes her slightly blush, and she can feel heat building up in the pit of her stomach. Her lips reach for Alexandria’s mouth, and her fingers tighten around her hand, but it doesn’t go any further because they’re both exhausted, and too content with their current state of bliss for things to heat up.

**3:14am**

It feels like playing Russian roulette tied up to a chair, losing at Dice, or getting the wrong side of the coin. It’s always unannounced and sly, regardless of everything that would seem to matter.

A rigged lottery ticket. It doesn’t obey any rules either, even though it seems to follow the same patterns.

First, there’s the restlessness of her body, which wakes up Lucia most of the time. Hypatia fumbles with the sheets, kicks off the pillows and mutters under her breath words that don’t seem to make sense.

Then her voice gets louder, and it doesn’t sound like her anymore. That’s when Lucia knows she has to catch her wrists to prevent the scratching. The scratching is the worst, really, because sometimes Hypatia is stronger than Lucia and she ends up tearing off her own skin.

Tonight’s nightmare seems to be weaker than usual, thankfully, and Alexandria wakes up with a scream, quickly followed by her usual litany of apologies. Lucia gently cups her face and kisses her cheek.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything. I’m here for you.”

Lucia knows most of the doctor’s story, thanks to her trust and desire to make things right, but there are still things Hypatia cannot talk about, not because she doesn’t want to, but because the trauma is still there, and there are things that Alexandria doesn’t fully understand either.

It’s rumoured that the Empress herself knows more about it than Hypatia does, but Emily Kaldwin has made the doctor promise to enquire about it only when she feels truly ready.

For now, the wounds are still fresh, and there are nights like today when they sting more than usual.

“No scratches this time...”

Hypatia whispers, examining her own hands.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

She nods.

“Yes. This means I’m getting closer to feel whole again, and closer to burry this sadistic monster six feet underground.”

Lucia likes hearing her partner speak with determination in her voice.

“Good. Come here.”

Strong arms around her waist, a hand gently pressing against her chest, under the white, linen shirt. There’s something almost religious about it; the way Lucia fits so right against her.

Their lips meet, and neither of them feels tired anymore.


End file.
